Dusk til Dawn
by Faith Karma
Summary: Here we are people another horror Faberry, with a side of Brittana this time. So this is a zombie story. Rated T for the language. In which Sue Sylvester might have a heart, and Rachel is a super bad ass? Puck...screams like a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Hey people...well everything I'm currently working on is in this beat up notebook next to me. I'm writing a lot because there isn't much else to do. So what I'm gonna do is post a first chapter per say of this story...you tell me whether or not you wish me to continue. I've got about roughly 3 or 4 chapters done on it. It'll only be 5 or 6 long...tops. Anyway...let's just get on with it.**

**Dusk til Dawn.**

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." The mantra echoed down the empty hallway. A Latina with dark brown hair messily pulled into a ponytail, scared brown eyes and a cheer leading uniform stained with blood rushed past a bay of lockers her eyes darting over her shoulder then in front of her. She was rapidly approaching an intersecting hallway, her eyes flicked to the left, letting out a shaky breath when it came up empty.

Her eyes suddenly bugged when she felt a hand on her calf. She screamed wrenching her leg forward barely escaping the gaping mouth. She started backpedaling slamming into a row of lockers. Her body seized with fear. She didn't notice the sound of pounding footsteps headed her way. Brown eyes were frozen on the mangled corpse of her perverted history teacher, Mr Penny, there was a large bleeding hole in his neck. It looked like foam pouring from the sides of his mouth liked a rabid dog, his once cold hazel eyes covered in a thick milky film. He let out a loud groan as he drug his body forward, it seemed as though her completely smashed his right knee. He was gaining a fair amount of ground his hands almost able to reach for her blood spattered pumas.

From the corner of her eyes she takes in a pair of black combat boots and a pair of white Adidas's. She sees the glint of the aluminum baseball bat before hearing the squelch and the man's brain matter splattering across the white tiled floors. She snaps her head upwards taking in her saviors. The one in the boots is wearing black cargo pants tucked into the aforementioned boots, a dark grey long sleeved thermal and her brunette hair was pulled up into a pristine ponytail. Her small tanned hands gripped the electrical taped handle of the bloodied bat. She sees her pink lips moving but it seems as though her ears aren't hearing it.

The flash of lime green prompts her to take in the other would be savior. She is tall, much more so in comparison to the petite brunette wielding the bat, her face is stretched into a permanent scowl. Her eyes tell a different story the mossy green depths show relief and worry. Her cropped blond hair in the perfect amount of disarray. Her lime green track suit with black stripes clashes hard with the glinting twelve gauge in her hands. She sees her lips move a few times and suddenly sound returns to the mute girl.

"-tana!" The petite girls voice calls, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Come on Tits Magee, it's time to wake up and smell the mediocrity." The harsh, but oh so familiar, voice fills the air.

"Holy shit." Is all that the Latina says, her eyes drawn back to the bloody mess.

"As much as I detest curse words in any setting I will have to agree with you on your sentiment of the current situation. However, it is imparitive that we remove ourselves from our current location and get into a more neutral territory. I, for one, suggest the choir room. I am sure -" the petite girl is cut off by the track suited woman.

"I honestly have no clue what half of the word vomit you just had consisted of." She pauses to harshly glare at the girl. "Now, Thumbalina, let's move to the choir room. I'm sure we could repulse zombies by the amount of gel in Shuester's hair."

'_Thumbalina'_ stomps her foot and let out an irritated huff. "That woman is infuriating." Her gaze is drawn to Santana. "Come one. We should catch up with her." Her small hand is reached out to the sitting girl.

Brown meets brown having a stare down, finally, a hand grasps the pre-offered one and accepts the help.

"Thanks Berry." Santana mutters, standing as close to the girl as physically possible.

"No problem Santana." Rachel replies with a light smile. "Come on. Let's see if anyone else went to the choir room. A nod from the Latina is her only response before the pair follow in the footsteps of the blond.

**I know it is a short introduction to a story but I promise you if I added the next part you'd probably want to shoot me because it is half of a larger part. So um...yeah. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, so I know if I should delete this story or continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Here I am back again with a second chapter. =) I got a few hits on the first which I don't blame those of you that didn't read it right away...I usually skip any story not over 1k myself. So at least let me redeem myself with this chapter...hopefully. I promise there is Faberry okay. It's gonna be a slow...but kinda quick appearance. It'll happen in roughly the fifth-ish chapter. I'm writing that one right now actually. As I type out this one, I'm scribbling away with my pen.  
><strong>

**Dusk til Dawn: Chapter Two**

The door to the choir room swung open to reveal the pair, Santana and Rachel, to six sets of eyes. A confused looking blond, hair pulled up into a perfect ponytail and a clean cheerio uniform, rushed forward enveloping the Latina in a hug.

"I was scared San." Is the muffled statement.

"I know B. I'm okay." Santana whispers wrapping her arms around the tall dutch girl.

Hazel eyes stare down Rachel before a half smile quirks pink lips. A pale hand reaches up to quickly run through choppy unkempt pink hair. A sleeveless black shirt covers her upper half, a black purse dangling on her shoulder and a tye dyed type black/grey/white skirt was tied to her hips. A belly button ring stood out on the sliver of skin shown. A pair of black combat boots finish the girls attire.

"Rachel," The slightly nasally, raspy voice of the girl greets.

"Quinn," Rachel responds with a beaming smile.

A throat is cleared and all eyes snap to the feminine boy whose facial features resemble that of a baby pig. His eyebrows are drawn up in an amused expression, one hand clasped to the Marc Jacobs shoulder bag strapped across his chest and the other intertwined with the taller more masculine boy. The smaller of the two boys had gravity defiant soft brown hair and fair skin, his clothes were a designer match of blues and black and well style pair of black slip ons. His companion had gelled black hair, an easygoing smile and gentle green eyes. A fitted blue polo by Ralph Lauren and a simple pair of khaki slacks are his attire, his feet covered by a well worn pair of leather looking loafers. To there right is a muscular built boy with an impish grin on his face, his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. One hand rests on his chest over the material of his grey v-neck, the other clutched on the belt of his frayed blue jeans. his black van covered feet shifting from side to side.

"Hey Jew babe, Santana," His mellow voice greets even though his brown eyes were drawn to the embracing girls.

"Noah, Kurt, Blaine," Rachel smiles at the group. "I'm glad to see your all okay."

"Hate to break up this sickening love fest," Comes the bitter voice of Sue. "But we need to keep moving. These things are drawn to noise and I'm sure_ 'Tinkerbell' _over there is about to start singing or reciting a monologue that no one cares to hear." She motions to Rachel with her thumb, her other hand clutching her teenagers look at the Coach with varying displays of disbelief before following the woman when she storms off.

"Yentl," Her voice calls out from the front of the group. "Bring up the rear."

* * *

><p>A girlish scream sounds from the rear of the group followed by a loud crack of the aluminum bat meeting skull.<p>

"Really, Puck, I didn't know you had a scream like that." Comes from an amused Kurt.

"It tried to fucking _eat _me!" Puck screams back running a shaky hand through his mow-hawk.

"Looks like Rachel stopped it." Brittany says looking blankly at the dead body. "That was the creepy librarian my cat was selling pages of my diary to."

Everyone pauses to stare at the tall blond, Sue's eyebrows furrow before she spun and resumed her marching. Realizing their leader was leaving the rest scrambled to catch up.

"So wait, Jew babe, when did you become so bad ass?" Puck's voice drifts from the middle of the pack.

"Coach Sylvester saved me from a zombie cheerio and demanded I take the bat and fill the girls position in her army." The diva's eyebrows were raised as if she didn't believe her own story. " I tried to refuse but she told me she'd shoot me with her shotgun. I used to be the second best hitter at the Synagogues summer softball games. It is hard, however, to attack another human being. I just keep imagining I'm acting in some low budget horror movie."

"That's the thing Rachel this is real, not some stupid thing we can turn off and forget about." Quinn finally speaks up her thumb resting against her bottom lip.

"No shit Q. Berry totally saved my ass back there. So if she wants to finally level herself up to being a bad ass Charizard, so be it!" Santana says.

"Umm...Santana..." Comes from Kurt.

"Aw, you think I'm a cute little Charmander right now Santana? That is very sweet. I do believe I would be more of a-" Rachel starts but is cut off.

"What twinkle toes?" Santana growls towards Kurt effectively cutting off Rachel and ignoring her all at the same time.

"Was that seriously a Pokemon reference?"

"So what if it was?" Her cheeks show a faint blush, Brittany's hand reaches out to clasp hers.

"I totally love Pokemon. Ash is so hot." Brittany chirps.

"You do know its a car-" A loud _'thwack' _interrupts Blaine. Kurt is seen quickly shaking his head. "Never mind."

The cocking of the shotgun startles them, but if you were to ask them what they thought of seeing an angry Sue Sylvester firing two rounds into the plump, zombified office lady, Ms Keebler, they'd have varying degrees of horror.

"Sloppy babies!" Sue cries out after the corpse drops to the floor. "We need to move faster if we are going to get to the school buses." She growls as she picks up pace to a light jog.

"Dude..." Puck murmurs. "I totally think my nuts just shriveled up in fear."

"Jesus Puckerman!" Quinn screeches in disgust as she jogs after the track suited woman.

"Come on guys." Blaine speaks again as he grips Kurt's hand pulling him along.

Puck looks to Rachel who gives him a soft smile, patting his arm. They watch Brittany and Santana fall in line behind the others.

"I got your back. Your my main Jew." Rachel murmurs to him.

"I'm your only Jew, hot mama." He grins wolfishly before clasping his slightly clammy hand around hers.

**Alright y'all here is Chapter Two. Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Click that lil button that says 'Review' and tell me all about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything y'all. Scept my half chewed up pen. =)**

**Author's Note: Okay so I can pretty much say this will be longer than 6 chapters now. I am currently on chapter 6 now and I'm about a fourth of a way through it...still haven't found a way to wrap it up. So it may be up to a possible of 8 to maybe even 10 chapters. Oh this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine...and well the ff dot net keeps deleting random words. One more thing... Faberry will offically be making an appearance in chapter 6. So yay..now y'all know for sure. Like I said still working on that. Here we go...I'm do yabbering for now.**

**Dusk til Dawn Chapter 3**

_Elsewhere..._

"Come on guys we need to find the others." Came the always hopeful voice of William Shuester.

"That is a great idea and everything Mr Shue, but how do we do it without getting eaten?" is the response from the tall quarterback Finn Hudson.

"I'm not about to run through a hallway of people that look all kinds of crazy." Huffs the soulful diva, Mercedes Jones.

"We could do what they do in football, use me as a battering ram." Artie Abrams suggest wiggling his chair back and forth suggestively.

"Dude, what if you get bitten?" Comes from the usually quiet Mike Chang, half of the Asian fusion.

"Yeah, Artie, it's way to risky." Tina Cohen-Chang voices her agreement as the other half of the Asian fusion.

"Guys we are a family we don't leave behind members to get hurt." Mr Shue, once again the voice of reason in the group.

"Oh, hell to the no." Mercedes exclaims shaking her head and moving back into the classroom. "Mr Figgins is totally making a sandwich out of Karofsky with Azimo!"

"Oh, damn." Arite calls out softly.

* * *

><p>"Oh...no...this isn't good." Emma Pillsbury, resident O.C.D. queen, murmurs seeing the splatter of blood on her outer office window.<p>

"That is fucking awesome!" Comes from the large frame of Lauren Zizes.

"Whoa," Sam Evans calls from the inner office of the counselor, their meeting being cut short.

"That is extremely unhygienic." Emma murmurs mousey, her hands automatically reaching for her face mask, sterile nytril gloves and cleaning supplies hidden in the top drawer of her desk.

A loud moaning is heard by the group, a hand hits the glass leaving a blood print it disappears. Suddenly the hand hits again, harder this time, smashing through the glass. The mangled face of David Karofsky can be seen now. He continues to pound on the door, trying to break through it.

"He's eying me like I'm a prized can of Spam." Lauren's voice sounds awed.

"Lauren, I think he is sick or something. We need to knock him out. Maybe he has rabies or...like a really bad case of mono?" Sam trails off his large lips pushing together in a thoughtful expression.

"While it is entirely possible that he is infected with rabies or some other horrible germ spreading disease, it is more likely that he has simply lost his mind and decided to go on some sort of deranged teenage killing spree." The muffled voice of Ms Pillsbury informs, her face mask now on as well as her gloves. She reaches back down into her desk, pulling a small black tazer. "I'll incapacitate him and then we will go to Principal Figgins with the misbehavior." She steps forward bypassing Sam and Lauren. Pressing the button on the weapon watching the blue charge shoot between the two prongs before pressing it to the arm of the football player. He emitted a loud screech before his pale body slumped to the floor.

"Nice Ms P." The female wrestler says.

**That's it for this chapter. I had to break it here because of the way it is written. The next chapter should be longer and involve a lot more information and etc...etc.. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dun ownz it. **

**Author's Note: Look at me. Two chapters in one day...zomg. Probably cuz I won't update this tomorrow. So yeah. I'll see what I can do. Right now I'm frantically typing trying to get them all written so all I have to do is swing by and update. Here we go y'all.**

**Dusk til Dawn Chapter 4**

Sue stopped abruptly when a loud wail came from the hallway up ahead. She held up her hand, fingers spread wide, trying to tell her followers to stay put. She slowly makes her way forward inching around the corner. Her eyes go comically wide, her jaw dropping open.

The others blinked and locked gazes individually before creeping forward to see what was happening. A soft snort of laughter comes from the choppy pink haired ex-cheerio, the others trying to contain their laughter. A loud imitation pig squeal echos down the hallway before a loud crash is heard. Barreling down the hallway in the Cheerios golf cart, a make shift battering ram made up of football equipment attached to the front, is Shannon Beiste. Her cart mowed down the tanned body of Figgins, clipping the leg of the downed Karofsky. A hockey stick is clutched in her hand as as swings out cracking over the back of Azimo.

"Yee-Haw!" She exclaims as she skids to a stop in front of the group.

"You-You incompetent hillbilly!" Sue screeches. "That's my golf cart!" She storms forward as Beiste stands out of the cart.

"Well, Sue, it didn't look like you were using it so I figured I'd take it for a spin." Beiste responds with her trademark smile. Sue huffed as she glared at the woman.

"It doesn't matter! It is my property the keys were in a locked safe in my office!"

"Who said anything about keys?" The brunette laughed out.

"Umm...Coach?" Brittany tries to get the blond's attention.

"You hot wired it?" She throws her arms up, the gun thumping back into her thigh.

"Coach..." Came from a wide-eyed Santana.

"Hell yeah!" Beiste replied enthusiastically.

"Coach Sylvester!" Rachel screams.

"What hobbit!" Sue whips her head towards the diva, her green eyes a stormy sea of anger.

Rachel raises her hand pointing behind her. "That."

The two adults whip their heads around to see the three previously downed zombies advancing on them.

"Well I'll be damned, they look hungrier than a raccoon stuck in a log heading down stream during trash day."

The members of the groups shared glances, except for Sue who was raising her gun, they shrugged having no idea exactly where Shannon Beiste got her analogies. The sound of the shotgun going off, pumping, then going off again draws their attention. They watch as the bodies of Figgins and Karofsky drop to the ground lifeless. Sue pumps the shotgun again and pulls the trigger only to hear a _'click'_.

"Streisand, give me more bullets!" She called without turning around.

Rachel's eyebrows raise. "Ms Sylvester you never gave me any ammunition."

"What? Of course I did, when we were leaving my office!" She allowed the gun to drop to her side, twisting her body towards to the small diva.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Rachel replies timidly. "I was never at your office, you met up with me around my locker."

Sue's eyebrows raise and her mouth pulled back into a scowl. The zombiefied football player was quickly advancing, Rachel rolled her eyes before stalking forward to bludgeon her bat into the stomach of Azimo, so he would bend down, then with a small jump she arcs the bat downward into the back of his skull. The sickening crunch of his skull echoed down the silent hallway.

"Get some Berry!" called Lauren, her body hanging halfway out of the doonward of Ms Pillsbury's office.

Rachel huffed slightly and spun to look at Sue and motioned with a tick of her head down the hallway.

"Right. Let's go you sickening bunch of sloppy babies!"

* * *

><p>"Was that a pig?" Finn queried, his face in his constipated thinking expression.<p>

"I know that squeal!" Exclaims Mr Shue as he darts out of the door.

Mercedes stares at the empty doorway for a minute, her eyes darting to look at the other four occupants of the room. She raises her finger as if to say something, but stops herself, her head shaking side to side before she follows the teacher out of the room.

Finn reaches out to Artie grasping the handles of his chair, he pushes him after the two. Mike looks to Tina who shrugs, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and follows them out.

**Okay I actually added that last part in. But here we go this is chapter four. Yay. Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it. Press that lovely review button down there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: Okay so what I did is combined Chapters 5 and half of 6 together so this one would be longer. I know it seems super long to me because it's on paper but when I type it..well damn it's short lol. So here we go people that means Faberry starts THIS chapter. Woot. Also working on a one-shot right now that I have to say has NEVER been done under this pairing...and if it has I've personally never seen it. So, with that on-ward to this new chapter.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you all very much for reviewing! I really do love hearing y'alls opinion on the story's progress. Also, since I'm still writing I do take your ideas to heart and try to incorporate them. Thanks again really. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Dusk til Dawn Chapter 5**

"I think it'd be best if we put it to a vote." Came the still muffled, but timid, voice of Emma.

"No! No votes. This isn't a democracy it is a dictatorship. I will lead the ragtag group to safety." Sue bellowed.

"What are you going to do, threaten to shoot us?" came the murmured reply from Rachel.

Green eyes whip to look at the petite brunette. "Excuse me did the littlest bear have a comment?"

"Hey now, Sue, you need to calm down." Beiste tried to play peacemaker as always.

"No I do not. You know why?" She stepped to the football coach. "Because, I am Sue Sylvester. I don't make negotiations and when Principal Figgins is unable to perform his duties I get full control. It's in my contract." She smiles smugly.

"With all due respect, lady, I don't think your contract means diddly squat right now." Shannon replied glaring down at the blond.

"This is ridiculous!" Quinn cried out stepping forward. "We don't have time for a pissing contest. Let's just go because the more time we spend here the more likely it is that we are going to get eaten!"

Rachel steps forward clasping the pink haired girls hand. "I agree with Quinn." The mentioned girl looks over to the brunette with a shy, thankful smile. "We need to move. I believe we should commandeer a vehicle and ty to find some sort of weaponry. Be it bats or maybe some sort of steel piping. After we are armed we should attempt to find some sort of suitable shelter and then work out a way to obtain supplies." She finished taking in a small breath and looking at the group seeing their agreement.

"It seems as thought I've been mistaken about you Frodo." She seems to be pondering something before she looks at all of them, her eyes slightly narrowed and a serious expression on her face. "Welcome to the Sue Sylvester express Destination:Horror."

"Beiste!" is heard faintly from down the hallway that Sue and the teenagers just came from thundering footsteps edge closer to their current location. "Shannon!" The voice is heard again.

"Will?" Beiste calls out as the disheveled music teacher slides are the corner.

"Finally, William, I was worried I'd have to sacrifice Porcelain to the Keebler elves to find you." It is meant maliciously,but you can see the relief in her eyes.

More footsteps are heard and the heads of Mercedes, Artie and Finn come into view. Mike and Tina not far behind them.

"Well, it look like the whole group is here. Lets get moving guys. I'm glad your all okay." Beiste speaks making her way back to the golf cart. Lauren slides into the passenger seat wordlessly.

* * *

><p>The sound of the almost silent motor, collective breathing of the group and their footsteps is all that fills the silence. They were almost to their destination, the buses were lined up out back as always waiting for the students. They could see the bright yellows through the doorway at the end of the hall. There was no telling what awaited them, however, no one said a word about it. Expressions of grim determination on were etched on their faces.<p>

Rachel gently squeezed the pale hand still clasped in hers. Hazel eyes met brown and a soft smile of reassurance is passed from the brunette to the ex-cheerio. Rachel leans up on her toes, after gently pulling the girl to a stop. "I don't hate you Quinn Fabray. Your not a bad person and I swear to you I will be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Rachel." Her reply is soft, wetness glitters in her eyes. Releasing the tan hand she raises her arm and drapes it across the petite shoulders. She squeezes and begins walking again, never dropping her arm. A smile stretches her pink lips when a tan arm encircles her waist.

Santana looks back and smiles softly at the pair. "Bout damn time. They deserve it." She murmurs tightening her Brittany who simply smiles back at her and drops her head on to Santana's shoulder.

"Alright, I know this is a lot to ask but we need to split up for a bit." Beiste says after turning off the cart. She slides from the seating looking sadly at the group. "Two adults are going to stay here and protect the majority of you. I'm not gonna force you to come with us. I'm going to ask. Are any of you willing to go outside and help us get a bus?"

No one raised their hands. Rachel looked upon the group, watching them stare at the floor. Looking down to the blood spattered bat still grasped in her hand, she sighs, before untangling herself from Quinn.

"No, Rachel, please don't." Quinn pleads her hand grasping Rachel's wrist.

"Quinn, I have to. I know it isn't the same, but, I am captain of the glee club. I vowed to always lead you no matter what. I know you all scared, I've seen it. But, I can be strong for you all. Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester could probably do this alone but it won't be as safe if I didn't go too." Her voice stays soft. Quinn reluctantly releases her. She starts to turn, seeing the group eying her with respect.

"Wait, Rachel." Quinn calls causing the small diva to turn back around. "All of this has made me realize that lifes to short to waste on 'what ifs'." She walks forward slowly til she's a breath apart from the tanned girl. She raises her and brushing it against Rachel's cheek. Leaning down she presses her lips to the divas fuller ones. For a few seconds Rachel doesn't respond, but then she's kissing back with a slow intensity. The bat clatters to the floor and her hands disappear into Quinn's choppy locks.

"Just promise me you'll come back to me." Quinn whispers after pulling away and resting her forehead against the other girls.

"I promise you I'll be back." Rachel responds placing another oft kiss on thin lips. She reaches down picking up her bat with a new fire in her eyes.

**Holy snap. There it is people. Love it? Hate it? Letz me know. =) I'll see y'all soon with Chapter six.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't anything. That means...I don't own Glee or Resident Evil. =)**

**Author's Note: I have officially ran out of notebook...lol I must now get a new one...eh. I also have to get a new cell phone because mine snapped...all I wanted to do was send a text with my droid...I go to slide it open so I can use the keyboard and the damn thing snapped in half. It's duct taped all to hell but its currently functional. I also have to invest in mass amounts of parts for my car...which now only has one functioning brake. Not fun to almost blow through a stop sign. So this is an update that was delayed and I'm sorry but let's um..make the best of it yeah? **

**Dusk Til Dawn Chapter 6**

The doors closed behind the mismatched trio with an eerie echo. Nothing could be seen in front of them except the vibrant yellow. Sue had dropped the empty gun, leaving it with Will in hopes of finding ammo later, now wielding a long metal pipe. Coach Beiste had managed to find a plumbers wrench somewhere along the way. It looked quite like a bad game of Resident Evil.

"I say we take the front bus so we don't have to maneuver it around the others. But we need to make sure the area is clear before we bring anyone else out." Rachel's voice sounded much like the commanding tone she took during glee. It didn't seem to bother the adults that she took the lead. Sue for once kept her mouth shut and fell in line.

The group headed down the walkway, one looked ahead of them, one looked behind them and the last looked to the sides. Their bodies were taunt, ready to go on the defense. Their goal was starting to appear around the seemingly continuous turn of a sidewalk, the large number seven across the back in black.A collective sigh of relief pushed through them when they reached the open doors of the bus with no sight of a zombie.

"I'll take point." Sue called to the two as her body took a slightly wider stance as she moved up the small three steps. Her green eyes darted down the empty walkway, her body already slightly relaxing at seeing no immediate danger. About halfway down she stops. "I don't see anything!" She called back to the two outside. Turning around she starts to walk back towards the entrance.

Rachel headed up into the bus at Sue's go ahead. Shannon stayed outside to keep lookout. Sliding into the large plastic seat, her hand automatically reached out to the ignition. A loud groan passes her lips when she comes up empty. Sue raises her brows from her perch behind the diva.

"Well what now Streisand?" Her voice questions softly.

"I guess this is where I would hot-" Rachel doesn't get to finish, a loud moan fills the air behind them.

Sue spins, only to come face to face with a short rounded woman. One of her arms is missing, her jaw is hinged open, one side completely missing its skin. Her milky eyes are locked on the tall blond as she emits another moan dragging herself forward. In her surprise Coach Sylvester has completely forgotten about her weapon. Instead her face has taken a look of horror, her body pushed against the window watching the zombie approach.

"Sue!" Rachel screams as the zombies mouth opens wide to take a chunk from the cheer leading coach. In a blur of brown, Rachel launches herself at the zombie. She manages to knock them both out of the bus. A loud crack sounds out as the zombie crashes head first, a second later another echoing crack sounds as the petite diva lands shoulder first next to the infected bus driver.

Tears well up in brown eyes as a searing pain floods her senses. "Fuck..." She shakily pushes out, trying to pull her body from the pavement only to fall back down quickly with a loud hiss.

"Berry!" Coach Sylvester finally calls as she jumps down the stairs, running to the brunette. She drops to her knees, her wide green eyes shows shock as she looks over the girls body trying to visually check for injuries. "Why did you do that?"

A sickening squelch comes from beside them as Beiste bashes in the still twitching zombies brains. Red spreads across the pavement distracting Sue until another pained whimper passes Rachel's lips.

"What the hell happened?" Shannon questions as her eyes flit from the bus, to the zombie then to the two females.

"Berry saved me." Sue says softly her gaze meeting pained brown.

"It was not-fuck...ow..." Rachel groans out.

"Where's it hurt kid?" Beiste asks, her facing showing concern.

"My-ah...s-side and my...um...arm." She responds blinking rapidly and gritting her teeth.

"We need to move her some place safe. We should go back to Will and the others so we at least have a group. Then we can come back here and get the bus." Beiste breaks through to Sue again, who was staring at Rachel.

Sue's green eyes darken slightly, she nods to the football coach. Reaching down she gently pulls the diva to her. With a softness that has never been seen from the blond, she lifts the girl and cradles her as if she were a prized possession. Her gaze once again meets pained brown. "I'm sorry that this has to happen. I'll try not to jar you too much. And...thank you." She finishes in a whisper.

**Alright people yes I'm ending it right here. I'm going to try and end this in the next chapter. I don't know if I want it to be a sad ending or a happy one. I'm still debating on it. I might make alternate endings. Also, soon I will be posting a two-shot that I am quite pleased with. I'm gonna finish this one first however. So til the next chapter. =) Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Iz own NADA!**

**Author's Note: Okay in all honesty I've written out SOOO many endings for this, but I believe this one right here would be the best...it'd be happy and well hopefully end it on a better note. If your interested in the non-happy version please let me know and I'll try to get it fixed up so it's ready to post. I'm actually going to do a POV in this too. I'll make sure to note it..that way this actually makes sense. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. **

**Dusk Til Dawn Final Chapter**

"What time is it?" Quinn called to no one in particular as she paces the small hallway, her teeth biting down on the corner of her thumb.

"It's been five minutes since you last ask Tubbers. Chill okay? Berry's got this shit on lock." Santana snapped back even though she too was starting to worry. I has been forty five minutes since the trio left.

"Don't call me that!" Quinn growled out, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"What are you gonna do about it, Preggers?" A finely drawn eyebrow raises as the Latina takes a step forward.

"Don't push me, S, I will kick your ass." The pink haired girl takes a matching step.

"Maybe someone needs to whoop your ass back to the blond side. I'm from Lima Heights." Brown eyes narrow.

"Oh, yeah your from Lima Heights..._Adjacent_!" Quinn rolls her eyes. "You live across from me. Your parents are doctors!"

"Bitch, you don't knows me!" Santana screeches. Everyone in the room has been watching the argument like one would a tennis match.

"Umm...yeah, I do. We've been friends since kindergarten!" Quinn scoffs out.

"It's so on Tub-" Santana starts advancing, the same time the doors swing open.

A solemn looking Beiste leads the group, her blue eyes flicker across the room. She side steps to allow Sue to carry the now unconcious Rachel in to the room.

"Oh god...What happened?" Comes the soft spoken voice of Kurt.

Sue gently lowers the small girl to the ground, a look of dedication in her green eyes. Quinn lets out a choked sob, Santana stares wide-eyed at the petite diva.

"She saved me." Sue softly informs the others.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana, tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the room was in varying degrees of shock or horror. Their leader was down, even the adults could feel the impending chaos from this small girls injuries. A groan pushes past full pink lips as the smaller girl's eyes move quickly behind her eyelids.

"Wait...She wasn't bit right?" Comes from Mercedes. The group, all but Santana, Brittany and Quinn, voice the same question.

"No she wasn't. I think she's waking up so keep it down." Coach Sylvester snaps.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel's POV<span>_

A searing pain is all the I can feel on my right side, what happened I'm not particularly sure. Hushed voices feel my ears, their words are a jumbled mess. A hand brushes across my cheek and I try to move towards it, my body won't respond.

_What is going on? Where am I?_

The questions keep running through my mind, no answers following. My eyelids feel like they are held down with weights as I push to open them, a bright light and blurs of colors flash into my line of sight before I quickly close them. The voices around her seem to get louder, still making absolutely no sense.

Rachel lets out a low moan as a hand prods the fire that seems to be spreading over her injured half. It stops almost immediately at the sound, a soft hand makes its way on to her cheek and stays there. It seems familiar to her in a way, as if she knows who this is just by the hand alone.

She manages to blink her eyes open again slowly, a ring of gold surrounds a pale face above her. The hand strokes her cheek with a whisper of pressure. Red, white and black cover the person above her, who by now she is convinced is an angel, hazel eyes meet hers.

_The angel is crying, why is she crying? She is to beautiful to ever feel pain._

Rachel's eyebrows furrow together, causing another sharp gasp of pain to leave her, a stinging sensation following the movement. The angel shakes her head, leaning down her rose petal lips brush against the diva's temple. A tear drops onto a tanned cheek. She is saying something but it doesn't make sense, the words are garbled in her ears.

Concentrating with everything left in her, she gets her left arm to move, she raises her hand to the cheek of the beauty above her. Her thumb brushes away the tears on alabaster skin as she gently cups the silken cheek. A pale hand almost immediately covers her own, a warmth spreads through her body as a shaky smile is flashed down to her.

"A...A-ngel..." She whispers out, her voices echos loudly in her head. This causes the girl above her to heave with another sob. "Do...Don't ...c-ry." She pushes out again, her throat burns with the effort.

"Rachel..." The heavenly voice finally makes it to her ears, it sounds husky to her, but it makes her heart beat a little faster.

"Wh...why are you cr-crying." She pushes out again, taking in a breath and wincing as a searing pain in her side hits her again.

"Baby..." The girls sobs again, turning her head to place gentle kisses in to Rachel's palm. "You got tackled by two of the guys from the opposing team. I told you that being on the football team was a stupid idea. You just wouldn't listen." She sobs out. "The paramedics are on their way, the school nurse said that it looks like you have a few broken ribs, your shoulder is dislocated and you may have a severe concussion. You just wouldn't wake up."

Rachel takes this chance to move her eyes over the rest of the group. The tall cheer leading coach stood off to the side behind, Quinn Fabray was her head cheerleader after all. Santana Lopez stood slightly to the right of her, tanned arms wrapped around a teary eyed Brittany. Huddled in a small group by her feet were Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Mike. The huddled football players consisting of Puck, Artie and Finn stood by her feet looking at her with concern. Beiste was kneeling on her right side with a worried looking Emma and Will. The large frame of Lauren could be seen heading over to Puck, her hands wrapped around a cadbury egg as her eyes looks over the small football player.

"But...what..?" Rachel's voice was clearer now, but it had a thick air of confusion in it. "There were...zombies and.." Her eyes dart back to the blond. "You had short pink hair...and a nose ring." Everyone stared at her, Sue Sylvester had both of her eyebrows in her hairline.

"I think your midget is broken Q." Sue calls out harshly.

"Baby..there is no zombies. We were going to do a zombie half time thing remember?" Quinn eyes narrow slightly as if willing the small girl to know this.

"No." She whispers out. "I don't remember...I don't even know how I got here."

This causes the group to look worriedly at Coach Beiste, the teachers blue eyes were trained intently on the small singer. Her gaze snaps to Will before she gives him a quick shake of her head, this causes the Spanish teacher to clench his eyes shut and lower his head slightly. He inhales a deep breath, seeming to be trying to calm himself, before looking up at the group.

"It looks like Rachel has a severe concussion guys, this means she may also have some sort of amnesia...possible brain damage. So she may not remember a lot of things, don't try to push her okay?" His voice seemed strained, the sounds of sirens in the distance are getting louder.

"Oh Rach," Quinn lets out another small sob, dropping her head to gently rest on the diva's neck. Her tears dropping on the skin there. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel whispers back, her eyes fluttering shut and her left hand raises to rest against the soft neck of the cheerleader.

**Okay. Here is my end. Trust me this is the happy ending. They aren't getting mauled by zombies, no one dies and hey they are totally together. So woot.. um I know you all probably hate me. But, this is how it is gonna be. I'll post the bad ending if you all want it. Just let me know. It has been fun riding this all out with you. I hope this ending pleases you all. Till next time Faberry readers. =) Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
